Web sites often offer a mobile version of their affiliated web pages when a user visits the site from a browser on a mobile device, such as a tablet or cellular phone. Such mobile sites may be designed with a small screen size and/or limited feature set in mind. Redirection software may allow an automatic redirection to such mobile versions when the mobile device browser is detected, such as by a browser identifier sent in the headers of a request for a page on the web site. Users may sometimes wish to switch between the mobile version and the full version of the web site, however, such as when the mobile version does not provide an identical feature set. Furthermore, not all devices are correctly recognized, so users may need to switch between the mobile and full versions manually instead of waiting for a fix.